I'm Scared Alice
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: Alice and Jasper have only known eachother for a few months when Jasper realizes he loves her. He tells her this for the first time. They share their first kiss and realize that their purpose for being, was to be with eachother.


Alice and I were walking side by side in the forest. We had just hunted and were simply enjoying each others company. The silence was fulfilling and satisfying. We had not said a word to one another in the past three hours, but neither of us seemed to mind it.

Snow was floating from the darkened sky, to the ground gently. The snowflakes were landing on Alice's hair. Making her dark, spiky hair, seem to have a field of white dots. She just smiled and radiated pure joy from herself to me. I smiled as well, not being able to resist the happiness she was showing.

We were walking at human pace. I wasn't quite sure why, but I knew better than to ask. In the past few months that I have been traveling with Alice, I have learned that she was very sensitive to the things that only a human would do. She had told me about how she had never remembered her human life after being turned. Such as, walking at a human pace in the forest while it was snowing. Such a human thing to do. But as long as Alice enjoyed it, that's all that mattered. In the past months that I've been with her, she has been more than understanding with the horrific past that I carry on my shoulders. I had told her about Maria, and how I hated what I was doing with my existence. I told her everything of my human life that I could remember. From the time when I was a boy, to the time I joined the confederate army. Alice never interrupted my stories. She always listened with interest at the human things that I would do. She said that she would give anything to be a human and experience the normal things a human would. I couldn't blame this tiny, pixie like girl. She had never had the chance to live life outside of being immortal. If I could give her a beating heart, I would in less than a second.

Alice skipped ahead and stuck her tongue out, laughing with joy as the snowflake landed her mouth, but failed to melt. I chuckled at her attempt to be normal. She playfully glared at me and walked over so she was standing before me. I looked down, I may have been a whole head taller than her. I wasn't sure.

Her eyes were beautiful, big and courageous. There was a stray hair on her cheek. I lifted my hand and brushed it away gently. My hand was about the size of her whole head. She looked so fragile standing there. She looked up at me with confused eyes and I returned the same look to her.

"Jasper," She whispered.

"Alice," I whispered back. Though she smiled, I couldn't find it in me to return it. I kept my facial features serious as I looked down at the single most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Why don't you talk much?' She asked curiously. I smiled, looking down to my feet and then returning my gaze to her questioning eyes.

"I don't have anything to say," A smile still planted on my face.

"Oh…can I ask you another question?" Something told me that the question she was about to ask, was the question she wanted to ask first but chickened out.

"Anything." I whispered down to her. Our chests touching as we stood face to face. I've never felt this comfortable around Alice before. In the short time that I've known her, I've been very protective of her. Keeping her out of harms way was my job. If I had a purpose in this world, that was it.

"What do you think of me?" She looked down, obviously nervous. I could feel the tension building up inside her as my silence dragged on.

She began to back away, and then twirling on the heels of her feet and walked forward. I stood there still, confused by her action.

I followed her instinctively. We walked that way for quite awhile. Her in front of me, walking at a fast pace. Her shoulders tensed, her arms crossed over her chest. I felt tense and nervous as if they were my own emotions. Though I knew they weren't, it worried me as to why Alice felt this way.

Minutes pasted, and those minutes turned into a hour, that hour turned into two hours. I was feeling impatient and knew that, that was my emotions and not Alice's. What was I doing? I should've talked to her hours ago. Why drag on the silence that she wished would go away? I had to make my Alice happy.

"I think your beautiful," I stopped, standing in the snow and watching Alice as she turned around with a shocked expression on her face. "Your always happy, and easy going, and a good listener…" I bit my lower lip trying my hardest to think of something else. "Your….you're my best friend." I looked up to find her standing in front of me with wide eyes. "And…and I don't know where I would be without you. I need you. Please don't be mad at me. I-I love you." My own eyes widened as the words left my lips. Did I just say that? I love her. I knew that from the moment that I laid my eyes on this gorgeous woman on that rainy day in Philadelphia. "I know I don't talk much, I know I don't express my feelings the way one should to someone they love. But…I'm…I guess you could say that I'm scared." I said looking straight into her eyes with sincerity. I then whispered, softly as ever, "I'm scared Alice." She put both of her hands on either side of my face. She pulled me closer down to her so that our noses were almost touching. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her small waist. I pulled her closer.

Our eyes did not leave one another's.

Alice's tiny arms were wrapped around my neck securely, as she closed her eyes. I lifted one hand off her waist and rested it on her right cheek. She leaned into my massive hand on her face and smiled softly. I leaned down and she opened her eyes to find my lips closer to hers than ever. I hovered there for a moment longer taking in her beauty and she stared at me with contentment. She was radiating all the love she felt for me. I didn't need words to tell me the truth. Alice loved me just as much as I loved her, and I grinned from ear to ear in response. She giggled in my arms.

I closed the gap between our lips and felt the spark fly between like electricity. This kiss consisted of loyalty and passion. I leaned in more, and kissed her more lovingly than I thought possible. Our lips then released from each others grasp.

Her head rested gently on my chest, my chin resting gently on her head. Her breaths were deep and content. We stood like that for what seemed like minutes but turned out to be hours as the full moon came about.

She suddenly flung herself down onto the snow and out of my protective grasp around her. She laid down on the cold white substance and looked up at me expectantly. I joined her by her side, looking up at the sparkling stars above us. She rested her head on my chest as I wrapped my arm around once more. "How long are we going to lay like this?" I asked, smiling.

"For as long as it takes me to count all of those stars," She said, smiling back as well.

"Ok, that sounds good to be Miss Alice." I said playfully, pulling her closer to my side. She began toying with my fingers, then looking up to the night sky she said,

"One, two, three," I leaned down and pulled her up to meet my lips once more. This kiss was deeper. I smiled as I released her once more and leaned back down into the snow. "Darnet," She mumbled into my chest. "Guess I'll have to start over," She said teasingly as I smiled in return, knowing we would have all night just to ourselves.


End file.
